


Book Club

by dat_heichou



Series: Fic Drabbles [3]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: M/M, Mild Fluff, short and fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 10:02:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4175655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dat_heichou/pseuds/dat_heichou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hide did something without asking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Book Club

**Author's Note:**

> For kaneki-deserves-better.tumblr.com based off prompt 42: "YOU DID WHAT" from
> 
> http://dat-heichou.tumblr.com/post/121384992891/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-number-and-ill-write-you
> 
> (linked through my tumblr if you're interested. I couldn't find it through the original poster's blog.)

“YOU DID WHAT?!” Kaneki clapped a hand over his mouth while looking around the quiet coffee shop for annoyed customers, embarrassed by his outburst.

Hide, on the other hand, was not phased in the least.  Instead, a bright smile graced his cheeks as he laughed at his best friend’s concern. “I signed you up for a book club. There’s no reason to be upset over it, you’ll have fun.”

“Hideee,” Kaneki whined, wondering why on earth his friend would try to force him out doing things. Oh yeah, he knew why.

“You should meet new people!” His friend chirped as he continued to smile, “You like to read, and they’re even supposed to be talking about that favorite author of yours.”

Kaneki couldn’t help but smile a bit at that, his embarrassment ebbing slightly as he thought of the thought his friend put into this decision.  Yeah he should have asked his permission first, but to even look at the book list was rather sweet of him.

“Still… I don’t know about meeting up with groups of strangers like that.”

“Aww, come on, live a little!!” Hide jumped up and jolted the table slightly in his excitement.  “I might even go with you, if you’ll do it.”

Kaneki tried in vain to hide the smile those words gave him.  “You know you’ll have to read the book to do that, right?”

Hide groaned a bit at that but Kaneki only laughed. “I’ll hold you to that Hide.”


End file.
